dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Instinct
]]}} V-Jump |Migatte no Goku'i "Kizashi"|lit meaning=Secret of the Self-centered: "Omen"}}Dragon Ball HeroesThe Artisans Who Made the Universe Survival Arc of Dragon Ball Super, Now Reaching Its Climax |games = |type = Ability |subtype = |class = Supplementary |range = User |group = saiyan |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS110 |game debut= Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |movie debut = |ova debut = |parent = Ultra Instinct |users = * Son Gokū |derived = |related = }} Ultra InstinctDragon Ball Super episode 115''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 116 is a unique transformation skill utilized by Son Gokū. As the name suggests, the transformation incorporates the Ultra Instinct technique along with a massive increase in power and speed surpassing that of Super Saiyan Blue. It is noted to be Gokū's most powerful transformation. Appearance In its incomplete form, Ultra Instinct bears the least amount of change to Gokū's physical appearance. While in this state, Gokū's eyes and turn a bright silver, his pupils visible. His hair does not stand on end, but raises slightly. In this state, Gokū's aura is crystalline, blue with white highlights, accompanied by the sparkles that come with godly ki. Furthermore, his aura resembles the aura of Beerus, a Hakaishin, a gentle flame that clings to his body.Dragon Ball Super episode 110 The completed Ultra Instinct transformation is comparable to Super Saiyan God in that Gokū looses muscle mass. His eyes retain the silver color of the incomplete state. Additionally, Gokū's hair also becomes silver.Dragon Ball Super episode 129 Attributes Incomplete Form The incomplete form of Ultra Instinct was obtained when Gokū shattered his mortal limits by intaking the energy of the Seventh Universe Genki Dama. Afterwards, he could only readopt the transformation when his limits were similarly shattered, such as during his battle with Kaflo and again when he had his rematch against Jiren. Upon awakening this state, multiple fighters noted that Gokū takes on the posture of Ultra Instinct.Dragon Ball Super episode 129 He also generates an enormous amount of heat around his body, which takes the form of his sparkling aura. The power increase in Ultra Instinct is far beyond that of Super Saiyan Blue: roughly equal to Kaflo's Super Saiyan 2 state and allowing him to initially fight evenly with Jiren. Whis describes the power of Ultra Instinct as the , granting Gokū a power that surpasses that of a Hakaishin.Dragon Ball Super episode 130 This is also accompanied by an intense growth rate; Gokū's strength evolves further and further the more he fights in this form. His ki in this form is described as both hot and frighteningly quiet. As the name implies, this form's greatest strength is the incorporation of the Ultra Instinct technique: a state of being where one's body instinctively fights on its own. In this state, Gokū's movements are described as unreal an unlike his usual style—even if they can be visualized by the one who has seen them, they still do not look normal. Due to this, Gokū moves completely differently than he normally would, from attacking to dodging techniques. Whis, as well as the other gods, recognized these movements as the Ultra Instinct. Strangely, whenever Gokū yells in this form, his voice is accompanied by a double timbre; that of his own voice, and a deep, rumbling affair that most resembles the Great Monkey Transformation. Perfect Ultra Instinct The was the completed Ultra Instinct transformation obtained by Gokū after mastering the incomplete version during his rematch with Jiren. Gokū mastered Ultra Instinct by focusing completely on his fight with Jiren and building up heat throughout the match. Releasing the heat in a -like disc of energy, Gokū then absorbed it back within himself, allowing him to adopt the enhanced transformation. Once again, Gokū undergoes a massive jump in power, allowing him to easily outclass Jiren even once the alien increased his power to maximum. Like his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue transformations, the perfect Ultra Instinct was susceptible to Gokū's rage, allowing him yet another explosive increase in power and speed whenever Jiren angered the Saiyan. Most notably, the perfect Ultra Instinct allowed Gokū to both attack and defend against Jiren without thinking.V-Jump This allowed the Saiyan to avoid most of the Pride Trooper's attacks and deliver devastating counterattacks. His energy attacks, now dark blue in coloration, were also capable of completely canceling out Jiren's own. Lastly, the perfect transformation lacks the strange voice phenomenon of the incomplete form; Gokū simply talks (and yells) as he normally does. Drawbacks Throughout the usages of the incomplete and completed forms of Ultra Instinct, there still appear to be instances where Gokū can get still get hit irrespective of him dodging instinctively or not; an example being when he overthinks — such as when Gokū used this state against Kaflo the second time, his method of attacking had changed. According to Whis, Gokū still needed to think while he was attacking, and could only dodge unconsciously. Even so, there were times when Kaflo's attacks still grazed his body due to him thinking of a strategy to defeat Kaflo. This was due to the form's initial incomplete nature, as Gokū's thoughts — the various decisions that go into making an attack — would prevent him from making a decisive strike. Another example of when a user of Ultra Instinct can receive damage is when the opponent surpasses the user in terms of raw power and speed, making it difficult for the user of Ultra Instinct to have time to react by dodging. When Jiren rose to full power, he was able to deflect Gokū's own kikōha back at him, overpower his Kamehameha, use the Sledgehammer technique and subsequently fire a kikōha at Gokū's back, and also launch several kikōha and force Gokū in a defensive position. It was not until Goku's own power and speed increased that he was able to overcome this. Furthermore, due to the fact that Gokū's body was forcibly awakening to Ultra Instinct, shattering his limits to enter the state of the gods, the completed form still had limited time. When the form ran out, unlike with the incomplete form, blood erupted from Gokū's body and he experienced immense pain. Additionally, Gokū cannot use this transformation at will at the moment; he told Vegeta at the end of the Tournament of Power that this form was the result of him being backed into a corner, and he currently cannot use it of his own accord.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 In Other Media In Video Games Ultra Instinct Son Gokū appears in Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2, during a cutscene in the DLC Extra Pack 2 Infinite History story mode. If Gokū is the Future Warrior's master and they side with Fu, Gokū will adopt this form when Fu boost the Future Warrior so they can fight Gokū. The form, however, is not long-lived, as Gokū quickly transforms from Ultra Instinct into the completed state. Creation and Conception According to an interview, Akira Toriyama designed Ultra Instinct — including its name — as a power-up for Son Gokū that would be distinct from the Super Saiyan form. It was only decided after the flow of the Universe Survival Arc's story had been decided on.Nakamura Ryota and Takami Akatsuki Interview Trivia *Ultra Instinct's usage in the Dragon Ball Super series greatly mirrors Super Saiyan God; the intake of a large amount of energy from other fighters, resulting in the shattering of Gokū's limits and raising him to a new state, only for the form to run out before he could defeat an enemy who surpassed his strength. ** Similarly to Super Saiyan God, Ultra Instinct appears to have a time-limit and is also referred to as the . *Gokū refers to the completed form as in the extended minute long preview for DBS129. See Also * Genki Dama Super Saiyan References Category:Transformations